


My Favorite Piece Of You

by allthoughtsaloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis!top, M/M, Sexual Content, Tattoos, harry!bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthoughtsaloud/pseuds/allthoughtsaloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been wanting to get a new tattoo for a long, long, time, and its not like him getting tattoos is any big news, but this is different, this is big, and what will Louis think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Piece Of You

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME EVER WRITING SMUT SO BE NICE.Tbh this was just something I really wanted to write and I’m genuinely ashamed of myself for writing such filth but I had to stop several times during writing this because I couldn't cope so yeah I’m sorry if this isn't great but just enjoy some lovely butt fucking gay smut. (yay)
> 
> P.S. Its kind of kitten!harry and dom!louis but only vaguely in certain sections.

Harry sat on the sofa in the living room of his and Louis' shared apartment, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. There was something he really wanted to tell his boyfriend, yet he was afraid of doing it, and he didn't know why.

It wasn't about something he'd done. It wasn't about something he'd said. It was about something he wanted to do. Something quite big, stupid, and utterly ridiculous, yet he wanted to do it with all his heart.

His heart rate quickened as he heard the unmistakable footsteps of the other boy from down the hallway, coming closer.

"Hey babe." He chirped as he walked into the living room, walking round the sofa and pulling open a draw in the cabinet, rummaging around in it.

"Morning." Harry replied, trying to sound casual.

"What you doing today?" Louis said, still rummaging around in the draw.

"I dunno." Harry lied.

"I've gotta go meet El for a while." He said walking away from the draw finally grasping his phone from within it and throwing Harry an apologetic look. Harry just shook it off, he was used to this by now it was just what their daily life included.

"I'm meeting her-" He paused looking down at his watch and suddenly his eyes widened. "shit five minutes ago!" He dashed to the kitchen in a frenzy, and then within seconds he was out into the hall again, grabbing his shoes and struggling to put them on. Harry sighed, he needed to do this.

"Louis there's something I need to tell you." He said, turning to look over the back of the sofa. Louis groaned.

"Harry love, can't it wait ‘till later? I'd love to hear whatever it is you're wanting to say, honest, but I'm already late." He replied, struggling to tie his shoelace. Harry just sat, a little downhearted, but knowing Louis didn't mean it.

"Yeah, course, don't worry about it." He said, pretending to smile as Louis looked up.

"Great. Good. I'll see you later babe." He said as he rushed to grab his jacket and opened the door. "Love you!" He called as he hurtled out of the apartment and then Harry was alone.

Guess he'd just have to go ahead and do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was starting to get dark now and Harry had once again found himself sat on the couch, fidgeting nervously. It was past seven now and he was still waiting for Louis to come home. Usually he'd be worried but the fact he was with Eleanor meant he'd probably just be caught up in a shop or a starbucks somewhere. He was anxious about what was about to happen, because it was either going to be really good, or really bad.

He jumped slightly when he heard the rattle of keys being pushed into the lock of the front door and moments later an extremely drained looking Louis appeared through it. Harry jumped to his feet and he knew almost instantly it was a big mistake. Louis looked up at him whilst taking off his jacket, noticing the sudden movement.

"You alright?" He said, slightly absent-mindedly, but there was still clear concern in his voice.

"Y-yeah. 'm fine." Harry mumbled. Louis started to take off his shoes and when he had finished, he went to pick up a bag he'd been carrying, only to have his arms grabbed and to be spun around into an unexpected, deep kiss that took his breath away slightly.

Breaking away he stumbled back a little in shock, although he was grinning into the face of his boyfriend who was now stood a meter or so away from him.

"What was that for?" Louis asked intrigued. Harry started to blush.

"I-I just missed you." Harry stuttered, avoiding his boyfriends eyes. Louis chuckled softly.

"Aw Harry you're such a cutie you know that?" Louis said. Harry grinned widely, his eyes flickering to meet his but then away again.

"Honestly." Louis chuckled, grabbing at the younger boys hips and digging his fingers into them before starting to tickle him. He went to poke at Harry's stomach playfully but when Harry winced away and let out a soft cry of pain his grin faded.

He just stood there for a moment looking at him in concern, but the way Harry looked at him, eyes full of guilt made him feel suspicious about what was happening.

"Harry what-" He started but as he stepped forward and yanked up the bottom of Harry's T-shirt the answer was clear.

Over a large part of Harry's stomach lay a large square of bandages and dressing, held to his skin by surgical tape. Looking up into his boyfriend's eyes all he saw was sadness, and fear. Louis knew what this meant. Carefully, he pulled at one of the pieces of tape and eventually he slowly pulled the dressing from his stomach.

There lay a new tattoo, slightly sore and red, right across his stomach.

A giant butterfly.

Louis just stared at it for a moment. Mainly shocked.

"You hate it, don't you." Harry said, his voice slightly high pitched and croaky.

"Harry I-" Louis said, not taking his eyes off his torso.

"I was trying to tell you this morning but you were all busy and rushing around and I didn't have the chance." He rambled, sadness clear in his voice.

"But Harry-"

"I didn't know what to do I've wanted this for so long but I wanted to make sure you were ok with it because its a pretty big thing really and I wasn't sure and I didn't have chance to tell you and I just did it and I was feeling guilty and I've been feeling guilty all afternoon because you didn't know and now you hate it and-"

Harry was cut of by a pair of lips being smashed into his. He was pushed backwards until his back was against the wall and he slowly brought his hands up to grasp the back of his lover's neck. Eventually Louis pulled away, looking Harry in the eyes.

"I love it." He said plainly, smiling happily at his boyfriend. Harry felt relieved, happiness flooding through him as a smile spread across his face.

"Really? Are you sure?" He said. Louis slowly traced his fingers down Harry's left arm comfortingly.

"It's beautiful." He said. "It's beautiful and elegant and delicate, just like you." Harry blushed violently and pecked his boyfriend on the nose. They stood there for a moment, just enjoying each other's presence. Louis kept his gaze on Harry’s newly inked stomach, slightly in awe.

“Why were you worried I wouldn't like it?” Louis said finally breaking the silence. Harry shrugged.

“I just thought, I dunno, that you’d think that it might look a bit stupid, or too feminine or something.” He replied. Louis grinned.

“Too feminine?” He chuckled. “Harry you know I love your soft side, whether its feminine or not, or whatever, I really don't care. If you were any less ‘feminine’ we wouldnt work the way we do, would we?” Harry blushed slightly more at his boyfriends words. Louis slowly snaked his hands around Harry's waist, grasping firmly at the small of his back and lifting himself up on his tiptoes to reach Harry’s ear.

“And if you were any less feminine I wouldn't to be able to destroy you.” He whispered and Harry's stomach did a backflip. Louis pulled away from his ear and looked deeply into his eyes and he slowly moved his face forwards before it was mere inches away from Harry’s, brushing his lips softly over his. Harry couldn't take the teasing and he closed the gap between them. At first the kiss was slow, passionate, but soon Louis was licking at Harrys bottom lip, not that he needed permission, but Harry granted it. Louis’ grip on Harry's waist tightened and tightened and Harry snaked his hand up to run it through Louis’ hair, his other hand grabbing onto his shoulder. After kissing for what felt like forever, the need for air overtook the need to be licking into each others mouths, and Louis broke away. He simply stood for a while, staring deeply into harry's eyes and panting. Suddenly, with a glint of mischief in his eye, he grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him towards the bedroom.

When they'd gotten through the doorway Louis practically threw Harry down onto the bed and then stood at the side, towering over him. His eyes traveled across his boyfriends sprawled out figure, the new tattoo just visible under his shirt. He grinned slyly to himself, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off that bloody butterfly. Without saying a word, Louis clambered onto the bed, straddling Harry, and began to slowly peel off the younger boys shirt. Once it was off and discarded on the floor somewhere he carefully pulled off the remaining dressing that was still attached to Harry's stomach so the butterfly was now in full view. He stared down at it for a moment, taking in every little detail of it. It really was beautiful. Slowly, he lowered his head towards his stomach until his nose was almost touching it and then glanced up to Harry who was panting slightly. Harry merely nodded which was all the go-ahead Louis needed.

Carefully he licked a long line across the centre of the tattoo which caused Harry to let out a sound which could only be described as a cross between a yelp and a moan. Soon however, as Louis continued to trace each individual line of ink Harry was beginning to come undone underneath the older boy. Louis could feel Harry’s length, restrained by his insanely tight jeans, pressing into his abdomen. Grinning to himself, he finished his tongue’s journey across Harry's stomach and pulled himself up slightly so he was level with Harry. He bent down so his mouth was level with Harry's ear.

“I’m gonna bring out your feminine side.” He whispered and Harry couldn't control the groan that issued from his lips. Louis began to suck lightly on Harry's collar bone and slowly started to plant kisses down his torso, focussing slightly more on his newly inked abdomen. He soon reached the waist of his jeans and he expertly popped open the button and slid them down his legs before hurling them to the floor somewhere behind him. Now there was only the thin layer of Harry’s boxers separating him and his cock, which was now clearly painfully hard. Louis pulled himself back up again and crashed his lips into Harry’s, whilst smoothly palming his cock through the thin boxers. Harry groaned into the kiss before breaking apart.

“Too many clothes.” He groaned, tugging at the hem of Louis’ shirt. Louis complied, propping himself up on Harry's waist for a moment to remove the shirt, before resuming his previous actions.

“Lou- Lou I want-” Harry groaned.

“What do you want Harry? Tell me.” Louis said, biting his neck softly.

“You. I want- I need- You.” Harry replied, his voice slightly hoarse. That was all Louis needed to hear.

He pulled himself off of Harry, ignoring his groans of protest, and hurried over to a dresser on the other side of the room. Opening the top draw, he rummaged inside, before returning grasping a large, red bottle. He threw the bottle down onto the bed next to Harry and quickly he unbuttoned his own jeans and discarded them alongside Harry's. Clambering back onto the bed he slowly ran his fingers along the waistband of Harry's boxers and then with one quick, swift, movement, he pulled them off and onto the floor. His erection stood proud against his stomach, pre come already causing the end to glisten slightly. Louis could feel himself become harder just from the sight. Throwing Harry a mischievous look, he bent his head down and kitten licked the end, clearing away the moisture on top. Harry moaned loudly, causing Louis to become even harder, if that was possible. Palming himself through his own boxers, Louis licked a long line on the underside of Harry's length before taking him into his mouth completely, swirling his tounge around. Harry moaned again, this time even louder which caused Louis to do the same and Harry wimpered under the vibrations. Louis was going to come like this if he didnt stop soon, but he didnt want to stop.

“Louis, gonna come like this if you keep on much lounger.” Harry said, panting. Louis was glad he’d said that because he was close himself. Taking his mouth away with a small pop, he reached over to grab the red bottle he’d disguarded on the bed moments before. He popped the cap off and drizzled the thick substance over his fingers, applyying a generous amount. Locking gazes with Harry, Louis circled his hole slightly with his fingers and then slowly pushed one inside. Harry's back arched up off the bed as he let out yet another, porn star-like groan. After hardly even a moment Harry was pushing himself down desperately onto Louis’ fingers.

“More.” He gasped. Although slightly unsure, Louis complied. Soon he had three fingers inside, curling them and moving them slowly in and out. Harry was falling apart beneath him and Louis wasnt sure how much longer he was going to last at this rate.

“Im ready. I need- I want you. Just- just do it.” Harry stuttered, his eyed clamped shut as he desperatrely pushed himself further down onto Louis’ fingers.

“Are you sure?” Louis said, slightly uncertain.

“Yes!” Harry said impatiently, almost in a yell. Obediently, Louis pulled his fingers out of the boy and quickly removed his boxers. He then began lathering up his cock with the viscous liquid and then lined himself up with Harry’s entrance. Before moving at all he quickly locked up into Harry's eyes, his expression asking for permission. Harry nodded violently, his jaw clenched, so Louis slowly pushed himself all the way in. He kept his eyes on Harry, his eyes had clenched shut and his face had gone red slightly, fighting to get his body to adjust. After a moment he nodded.

“Move.” And so Louis did, and he wasn't taking any prisoners.

He slammed himself into the younger boy repeatedly, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's. He kept on changing the angle of the thrust, searching. After a minute or so, after one rather large thrust, Harry let out a noise, a noise that could only be described as a feminine groan which was exactly what Louis had been searching for. Thrusting harder, faster, deeper into this spot repeatedly, Harry became a mess underneath him, turning to jelly. Louis smashed his lips into Harry's, tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Harry groaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist.

Louis kept on going, harder and harder. The bed strained beneath them and the springs creaked in agony, but Louis didn't care. He didn't care that the bed was hitting hard against the wall with every thrust, hard enough to leave a permanent mark. He didn't care that Harry was calling out his name, loud enough so all the neighbours would be able to hear. He didn't care that his arms were aching from the weight of keeping himself steady and upright with the power of his thrusts. All he cared about was how amazing this was, how Harry loved this. It was unbelievable. He would just take it. He was completely destroying him, and Harry was begging for more.

“Louis I-” Harry groaned but before he could finish what he was saying he was coming in white streaks all over Louis’ abdomen. This was enough to push Louis over the edge too and as Harry was panting violently and riding out the high Louis also came, spurting inside of the younger boy. He stayed there for a minute, thrusts becoming slower, sloppier and uneven, before collapsing onto the bed at the side of Harry, trying to catch his breath.

After staring at the ceiling for a moment, seeing stars, he turned to the younger boy, propping himself up on one arm slightly so he could see him properly. He surveyed him, taking in how his eyes were rimmed with tears, his cheeks flushed red, locks of hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, splashes of white across his torso, and that goddamned tattoo. Slowly, Louis lifted a finger and ran it softly across the tattoo once more, taking in how it was raised up slightly from his skin slightly and how it looked more sore from this angle. He could see Harry’s eyes watching his every movement.

“You know, I think this tattoo is going to become my favourite piece of you.” He said, looking up into Harry's eyes. Harry blushed slightly, bringing his hand down and placing it over Louis’ who was still tracing the tattoo.

“It will be my favourite piece of my beautiful, elegant, delicate boyfriend.” He continued. Harry bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Even if you are a bit feminine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this I really would appreciate feedback.


End file.
